Forward to Time Past
by bane the luchador
Summary: At long last, he can finally breathe again. Germancest


_A/N: _This was inspired by a Prussia/Germany NicoNico video dealing with their separation due to the Berlin Wall. Incest, language, and a long-ass note at the end.

It goes without saying that I don't own anything.

* * *

**Forward to Time Past**

* * *

It's been just one thing after another. First the Treaty of Versailles, then the fiasco in Berlin, the forced unification of Prussia and Germany, that "Iron Curtain" bullshit, and now the Wall. All within the past fucking century.

Prussia (technically East Germany, now) sometimes wonders when it'll end. He longs to breathe freely again. But he knows that won't happen, not as long as that damn Wall stands between him and his brother.

It feels like forever since he has last stared into those baby blue eyes or ruffled that immaculate blonde hair. He knows he's being a sentimental pansy but, _Gott_ help him, he can't stop the burning in his eyes or the way his chest tightens whenever he thinks about it. The last time Prussia saw him in person, his usually stoic brother was in tears, as he pleaded, "Please don't take him away_ Bruder!" _while Prussia was being lead away by Russia. Germany even attempted to chase after them but America held him back, along with France and England.

The ex-nation remembers thinking, rather viciously, that those bastards had better watch out for his little brother if they knew what was good for them. And they did. Whether it was out of charity or purely duty, they flew in supplies to West Berlin during the "Blockade".

Prussia is forever grateful to them, although he will never admit it.

He kicks desperately at the cold, unforgiving ground, wishing that it was the stone monstrosity that is dividing his country. No matter where he is, Prussia can _feel_ the Wall. Sense the crushing agony it brings his beloved land. It looms between the East and the West like a heavy shadow. It serves a depressing reminder of his most recent failure.

Initially, Prussia had agreed to the construction of the Wall. It separates capitalist-ruled West Germany from the communist-ruled East. He'd been hoping that that would've inspired less confrontation between the two governments. He was completely wrong, of course.

Every day he watches as more and more of his citizens try to flee to the West. Many do not make it and every time he has to watch an escapee get shot or captured, Prussia feels his regret strengthen. But for every person caught or killed, there are five more attempting to climb (or dig) to freedom. He admires their courage and he finds himself wishing to be one of them. To escape.

But he knows that he can never make that desperate leap to freedom. What kind of nation runs away from his duties, unpleasant as they may be? How would his people ever be able to look to him for strength if he did? "_True warriors run from nothing. They never back down with their tails between their legs, like a frightened dog!"_ He recalls Hungary telling himself and Austria in their youth. Crazy as she is, Hungary has always been the voice of reason amongst them.

She is also the strongest person Prussia knows but, lately, it seems her unwavering will has finally run out. Every time he sees her, he has to bite his tongue at her sorrowful appearance. Once tall and proud, Hungary now reminds him of a ragged soldier: worn down from years of battle and stubborn survival. But eventually that will to survive runs thin, leaving nothing more than an empty shell. That is what Hungary has become, Prussia thinks. A shell of her former self. He can hardly bring himself to look her in the eyes anymore. He fears what he might see, or might not see. In the old days, he would've taken it upon himself to cheer her up. But how can he brighten her day when his own are so dark?

He also knows that only one person can bring a smile back to her face, and it isn't him. Centuries ago, this would've angered him, but now though. . . Now, he has a person who he would go to the ends of the earth for. A person who is more precious to him than life itself. A person who he hasn't seen in almost thirty years.

The first tears sting at his eyes and he fights to hold them back. _Warriors_ _don't cry, damn it!_ But he does, long and hard, falling to the ground in the process. At first he cries for the little brother he misses so _badly_, then for Hungary and her fall from grace. And, finally, he cries for himself and his _kinder_. He cries until his face is red and puffy. Until his throat is raw.

When his tears eventually subside, Prussia swipes at his eyes angrily. He feels so fucking _pathetic_, wallowing here in self-pity. Like a helpless child!

Well, if there is one thing he can always be certain of it's that he's _never _been helpless. His philosophy has always been "do or die" and that isn't about to change. So with newly found vigor, he leaps to his feet and marches purposefully down the main streets of East Berlin. The citizens stop and watch him trudge past. It's been a long time since they've seen anyone with any kind of enthusiasm. It appears to be infectious, too, because people drop what they're doing and follow him curiously.

When the group finally arrives at the Wall, most of them have figured out Prussia's intentions. The officers guarding the checkpoint between East and West look positively terrified at the huge crowd of protestors.

"Let us out!" The protestors yell.

Some of the guards rush to make phone calls to their superiors while the rest stay and attempt to control the angry mob. They fail spectacularly and the citizens ambush them. The guards make to pull out their guns, but are stopped by their comrades who've returned with orders from the higher ups. "Don't fire!" One of them cries and the guards lower their weapons.

The mass takes this as an invitation to storm the Wall's base, attacking it with all their combined might. After a solid two hour of relentless force, the stone finally begins to crack. Prussia notices this and starts pushing people out of the way.

"Stand back!" He barks and the mob obeys, surprisingly enough.

He summons up all of his strength and, with a ringing battle cry veiling a silent prayer, smashes his fist into the weakened area. The sheer power from his punch causes the stone to crumble down around him, revealing West Germany on the other side. _Freedom_.

Within seconds, thousands upon thousands of East Germans flood through the gap in the barrier to the joyous cries of their Western brothers. Prussia manages to squeeze through as well and instantly begins searching the crowd for the eyes that he has missed for so long. Then, suddenly, red connects with blue and the earth stops turning.

"Ludwig. . ." He breathes and all at once the world moves and his brother is in his arms again.

"_Bruder_!" Germany nearly wails, tears streaming down his cheeks. Not tears of sorrow this time, though, but tears of joy. The site of them makes Prussia's heart swell. Not with regret but with love. Pure, unadulterated love for his baby brother. He feels like a sissy, like that wuss Austria, but it's the honest, undeniable truth.

"H-hey, what did I tell you about crying, Louie?" He reprimands lightly, fully aware of the wetness on his own cheeks. Germany just sobs harder. He doesn't even snap at Prussia for the pet name like he used to.

". . . I missed you so much, _Bruder._" The blonde manages after a few moments, his face flushed red from crying and embarrassment at the aforementioned activity.

Prussia smiles his first genuine smile in decades. "I missed you too." He says and looks into his just-barely-taller younger brother's eyes. As blue as he remembers. Then, without another thought, he presses his lips to Germany's in a sweet kiss.

At long last, he can finally breathe again.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Gott_ - God

_Bruder -_ Brother

_Kinder_ - Children

**Other Notes:**

_Treaty of Versailles _was an agreement, of sorts, between America, England, France and Germany. It placed all the blame for WWI on to Germany, reduced their land, charged them with war expenses and restricted their military.

_"Berlin fiasco" _is a reference to the Battle of Berlin, which lead to the Germans surrendering in WWII. The battle took place in Berlin (obviously) and almost a million people were killed (soldiers and civilians alike). It's recognized as one of the bloodiest battles in history.

_Blockade_ means the Berlin Blockade, when Stalin ordered that the railways and roads running to West Berlin be blocked, stopping food and other supplies from getting to the West. The Western Allies (America, England, France, Canada ect.) responded by flying supplies into West Germany. It's known as the Berlin Airlift.

The "_forced unification of Prussia and Germany_" isn't totally accurate. After WWII, the Western Allies revoked Prussia's "free state" status because it was believed that Prussia was to blame for Germany returning for a second round (WWII). So maybe it was forced? You decide for yourself.

_Iron Curtain_ is a term Winston Churchill came up with for the "spheres of influence" (capitalism and communism) during the Cold War.

"_The Wall_" obviously being the Berlin Wall. It stood for twenty-eight years and cut right through the city. It was built by the German Democratic Republic (GDR), or East Germany. Through out the years, five thousand East Berliners tried to flee to the West, but many of them were caught. It's estimated that around two hundred of them were killed.

In 1989 citizens began protesting more than ever. "_Wir wollen raus!_" (We want out!) was their chant, and on November 9th, they got what they wanted. All of East Berlin mobbed the checkpoint between East and West and demanded freedom. The guards, not knowing what else to do, called their superiors for orders. As it turned out, no one wanted to take the blame for a mass casualty so the soldiers were ordered not to attack. Having no other choice, they finally opened the gate and East and West were together again.

(As you'll have noticed, I changed that around a bit. I saw this other NicoNico video where Prussia single handedly brought the wall down and he looked so cool doing it, I had to play with that idea. Feel free to lol at my fangirlism.)

_Louie_ is short for Ludwig (again, obvious). Prussia strikes me as the kinda guy who likes to give out nonsensical nicknames.


End file.
